Prumano one shots
by italiansizzle
Summary: Series of prumano one shots- romance, suspense, comedy


_**Hey guys this is a one shot of a prumano story requested by my one and only sorella. This story will include the bad touch trio, Romano, England, and America and maybe some other countries. I do not own Hetalia. Warning: Cussing and fluff. And some human names. **_

__Snow day

"Roma!" Prussia yelled from down the stairs of Romano's house. Romano had been sleeping peacefully in his bedroom. Well, at least until Prussia just _had _to try and wake him up to make him breakfast.

Romano, being a heavy sleeper, hadn't even been the slightest phased at Prussia's call.

"Damn, do I seriously have to go up there and get him! He's for sure going to kill the awesome me for waking him up!" Prussia told himself putting a can of beer on the coffee table in front of him and getting up to go to his boyfriends room. Then, as Prussia passed the huge window on the side wall in the living room he saw a mass of beautifully sparkling snow covering everything in sight. "mein gott! It actually snowed! It's a miracle! I have to show Roma!" Prussia exclaimed, then prepared to rush upstairs, only to stop himself with a witty idea on his mind. "Or, I could take advantage of this blessing, Keseseseses." He said with both his signature laugh and smirk.

Prussia walked down the hall that extended out of the living room, arriving at the front door. He opened the door and stepped outside, taking note, 'it was fucking cold outside.'

He stepped outside, mistakenly still in his pajamas, sweatpants and a white undershirt with no socks on at all.

"Damn!" Prussia yelled as his foot sunk into the soft snow. He quickly pulled himself back into the doorways and rubbed his freezing cold foot.

Prussia smirked as he quickly remembered what he came out here for. Prussia squatted down and scooped up a freezing cold handful of snow, then returned upright and went back into the house, shutting the door behind him.

When he arrived in Romano's bedroom with the half melted snow in his hand, he almost felt bad for what he was about to do because the sight of Romano sleeping was a peaceful italian, the only time he looked relaxed.

"If I'm going to die, I might as well die with some fun." He reminded himself. Then, all in one, he threw the snow at Romano and ran out of the room.

"CHIGI!" Romano's voice echoed thru the halls of house .

"Oh shit!" Prussia yelled while laughing and running outside the house, not caring that the snow was practically turning his feet into feet-sicles.

Not a second after Prussia cleared a spot to stand for the time being, Romano appeared in the door way as red as a tomato with and, his hair wet from the snow.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" Romano yelled standing in the doorway.

"You can't kill me if I'm way out here!" Prussia claimed with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Damn it Gilbert!" Romano yelled, as that was the only think that came to mind in his raged Italian head.

"Come and get me!" Prussia said motioning with his arms that he was vulnerable.

"You'll have to come in sometime you bastard!" Romano yelled than stormed back inside.

"Shit." Prussia said quietly as he looked around himself finding that he was surrounded by snow, and the only way to get back was the footsteps he made getting into this mess. Prussia hopped on the footsteps he made, making his way back to the door. When he got inside he immediately ran to the couch and buried his feet in a blanket.

"Roma I'm sorry but I needed to show you the awesome snow!" Prussia yelled, not knowing were Romano was.

"Lovi?" Prussia said, confused before getting blasted in the face with a pile of snow. Snow dripped off of his face and landed in clumps on the blanket, melting into water from his warmth.

"You deserve it, idiota." Romano said, standing in front of Prussia now with a smile on his face, satisfied with his work.

"Ya, love you too Roma." Prussia said, wiping the remains of snow off of his face.

"But seriously, we should go outside, it doesn't snow as often in south Italy." Romano said, sitting beside Prussia on the couch.

"Ya! Snow fight! I'll call my friends to come over! This is going to be awesome!" Prussia yelled, then jumped off of the couch to go get dressed.

"I'll make breakfast, you idiot." Romano said, mostly to himself since Prussia was already gone, then got up to make some eggs.

…..

"Hey Gilbert, your perverted friends are here." Romano said after they heard the doorbell ring.

"How do you know? You can't even see them!" Prussia said, getting off of the couch to answer the door.

"Ya, I can see the door. Besides, there the only ones that would stand at the door for five minutes fighting over who gets to ring the doorbell first." Romano said, then went back to watching television on the couch.

Prussia walked up to the front door to find exactly who Romano had claimed it was. France and Spain were at the door with heavy coats on, France's looking much more expensive.

"Come in guys, we'll wait for the others than head outside." Prussia said, then invited them in.

Later on some more people arrived, then they all headed outside with heavy coats and snow pants on, and began the fight.

…

"Okay people! Let's get this thing started!" Prussia said than jumped into a pile of snow beside Romano.

"What are the rules!?" Italy yelled, beside Germany who was playing with an already made snowball.

"Throw snowballs at as many people as possible!" Prussia yelled then threw a snowball at Italy.

"Hey!" Germany yelled, then threw a snowball at his brother.

Then Romano and Germany both at the same time threw a snowball at Prussia, causing him to get off of the ground and run behind a tree in the vast backyard.

"I'm totally going to kill all you!" America yelled as pelted England with snowballs and then restocked.

"Stop it you git, I wasn't ready!" England complained and ran from his boyfriend who had just restocked and was throwing snowballs like mad at him again.

"Get Germany!" Italy yelled laughing, and threw a snowball that was quickly dodged by Germany.

Spain turned his attention towards Germany, who was on the ground because he fell dodging a snowball. Spain threw a snowball at Germany, not noticing France sneaking up behind him. France grabbed snow from the ground with his back gloved hands and grabbed Spain by his pants. He pulled Back Spain's pants and dropped a handful of snow down them.

"Ah!" Spain yelled falling backward into the snow while France stood over him and laughed. While France was busy laughing he didn't realize about four people standing in front of him gathering snow to throw at France. France looked up and found four people pelting him with snow as he scattered away yelling, "Honhonhonhon I'll get you all!"

"Get down here!" Romano said pulling Prussia behind a big bush.

"Who are we going for?" Prussia asked smirking widely.

"The German bastard…. I mean your brother is open but he can dodge about anything I will throw at him so I think the perverted bastard number one is good." Romano said forming a snowball.

"France it is then." Prussia said, forming his own snowball as France approached unexpectedly.

"Hell no! get him damn it!" Romano yelled as he threw a snowball at France and stumbled behind Prussia, who was throwing snowballs at France unstoppably.

"Die!" America yelled as Him and England jumped out at France and pelted him with snowballs along with Prussia and Romano.

"Please don't hurt me! It's coooooooold!" all of the countries heard Italy scream as he ran by the mess of France covered in snow. Seconds after Germany and Spain came running after Italy throwing snowballs and laughing as they ran side by side.

"What's up with them?" America asked watching Germany and Spain chase Italy. Then, unexpectedly, America was pelted with a snowball in the face. America wiped the snow off of his face and looked in the direction from whom it came from, finding England with a snowball in his hand, smiling down on America.

"D-dude, That was epic!" America yelled, puzzling everyone.

"How the hell is getting a snowball thrown at your Face epic?" Romano asked.

"You should know Romano. You snow _all_ over your face this morning!" Prussia said laughing, retrieving his own snowball to the face from a pissed off Romano.

As the snowy day went on, Romano threw snowballs at people who passed there bush with Prussia, Spain and Germany surprisingly worked together to bring down Italy, who later made a snowman with Germany whilst the chaos of the snowball fight was happening a couple of yards away, America chased England the whole time causing him to collapse of exhaustion from being chased my a burger eating mad man, and France kept on shoving snow in people pants, receiving a whopping amount of snow thrown at him for doing so. When the chaos settled down, Italy and Germany went into the house to prepare a dinner, or so they said.

…..

"I-I want m-more!" Romano said, setting an empty glass of wine on the table.

"Hold on a second Roma, you've had way too much to drink for tonight!" Prussia said, smiling at his drunken Italian.

"As fucking if!" Romano slurred, grabbing an empty bottle of wine and trying to poor any remaining droplets of wine into his glass.

"Give me that." Prussia said, grabbing the bottle of wine from Romano's hands and walking to the kitchen.

"G-give that b-back bastard!" Romano said getting out of his chair and stumbling into Prussia, who luckily caught him in time for him not to stumble onto the floor.

Prussia set the wine bottle on a near by counter and picked up the slurred Italian.

"Were are w-we going?" Romano said, relaxing in prussia's arms.

Then Prussia propped Romano up against the coach in the living room, and sat down beside him, turning on the television.

"Mein gott, you're as drunk as I'm getting you!" Prussia said watching Romano play with a piece of his silver hair.

"W-why is your hair s-so white damn it!?" Romano slurred out.

"Haha, because it's awesome!" Prussia exclaimed, planning on playing a game with this.

"B-but…" Romano said, before cutting himself off, stopping and staring at Prussia. Then Romano leaned into Prussia and met his lips to his.

Prussia smirked, then pulled away and smiled at Romano.

"Your breath smells like wine but, I can make it work. Ich liebe dich." He whispered, then leaned back into a kiss with a drunk Italian. Win for Prussia.

_**Lol I thought the ending was funny haha. Anyways thanks for reading my prumano! **_

_**~France's fencing sword CAN KILL!**_

_**~Ciao!**_


End file.
